Thomas Frey
"Oh gosh!" -Thomas Frey Personality Thomas is the happy, encourager of the group.When seen, he is usually practicing his hobby, which is playing the clarinet. Thomas tends to be busy most of the times and tends to run on a schedule but, when the lives of his friends, family, or innocents are in danger, He'll give a rain check to whatever is on his plate at the time to go and deal with that situation at hand. Abilities Mario Giant Thomas When Thomas touches a mushroom, he can grow to over twice his usual size, increasing his strength and durability Metal Thomas When Thomas puts on his metal cap, he becomes Metal Thomas who is immensely heavy and durable but, due to his training with superman, it no longer effects him. Fire Thomas When Thomas touches a fire flower, he gains the ability to shoot fire balls from his hands. Thomas's fireball can bounce off of any surface. The fireballs cannot be destroyed by water. This is his most frequently used powerup. Cape Thomas Thomas can use this to reflect any enemy projectile. Mega Thomas If Thomas touches a special mushroom, he grows to twice the size of his Giant Thomas, becoming virtually invincible. Star Thomas When Thomas touches a glowing star, he becomes truly invincible, and also has the touch of death, the only draw back is the time limit, which is a few seconds. Invisible Thomas When Thomas puts on his invisibility cap, he becomes invisible to enemies. Superman Kryptonian Physiology Thomas's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. His body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. Solar Radiation Absorption As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Thomas's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time he uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. Superhuman Strength The exact limits of Thomas's strength is unknown, but he is capable lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. His known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, physically defeating Darkseid in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity named Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun, and having the strength necessary to shatter entire planets. Invulnerability His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and natomical structure as well as his radiating bioelectrical aura. Thomas is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. He utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Different writers have had different opinions on his defenses. He has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed and surviving the impact of an exploding sun. Longevity Thomas can live almost indefinitely if he resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. Superhuman Stamina Thomas has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. He is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. Flight Kal-El is capable of flying at supersonic speeds in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. Superhuman Speed He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on a planet, Thomas can fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. Superhuman Hearing Thomas has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Super Smell On various occasions, He has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. Self-Sufficiency He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breath enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. Healing Factor Thomas has been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. Super-Breath He can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. Heat Vision Thomas can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. Super Vision Thomas also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Telescopic Vision The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Microscopic Vision The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. X-Ray Vision The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Thomas has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. Genius Level Intellect He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Thomas's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Indomitable Will Thomas has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. He has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult.